Kisui Iyoku/Second Regeneration
| japanesevoice = | image = | birthdate = May 20th | age = 30 | gender = Male | height = 6'2" (1.87 meters) | weight = 160lbs (72.5kg) | blood type = AB | hometown = Unknown | homecountry = Unknown | affiliation = Sunagakure | previous affiliation = Kumogakure | occupation = Traveler | previous occupation = Arihant Retainer | team = Obsidian Companions Akeyuki | previous team = | partner = Kosui Genmu | previous partner = | family = Shinzui Iyoku (Sister) Celestial Being Iyoku Clan | rank = A-Rank | classification = Traveler | reg = 5A6E06 | academy =10 | chunin = 16 (Held back due to lack of students) | jonin = 17 | kekkei = Lava Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Earth Release Fire Release | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Body Flicker Technique Body Flicker Technique: Water and Lava Formation Obsidian Rasenshuriken Earth Release: Significance of a Single Stone Chakra Exertion Technique Earth Release: Heaven's Tomb of Stone Flickering Shadow Clone Jutsu | weapons = }} Kisui Iyoku (きすいいよく) is a shinobi once hailing from Kumogakure before making Sunagakure his home after he was hunted down by the Land of Lightning. During his travels, he was brought to near death, which brought upon a sudden defense mechanism from his Celestial Being DNA. To prevent him from dying, his cells and DNA rewrote themselves, invoking a regeneration process that altered everything about him, save for his memory. In short, he's a new face, with the same name. Due to a set of unforseen circumstances, the events prior to his regeneration left a split in time, which meant his regeneration was separate from the events that were occurring with his previous self. As such, when the timeline split, it ended up essentially leaving Kisui's second regeneration in the current time period alongside his standard form. Background Following his battle in the Land of Craters with Kosui Genmu, he was mortally wounded by Kokushi no Naraku and brought outside of the Land of Craters. The two spirits, seeing his body die, had moved on to the Pure Realm, but not before sending him a mental goodbye. Afterwards, the regenerative energy enveloped his body and transformed him entirely. He was rushed to the Sunagakure Medical Center to allow him to recover from the infection via radiation treatment. This would take two days of mild radiation being pumped in his body to remove the remaining traces of the infection from his brain. All of the things he once possessed in his past self were for the most part gone, save for his memories. He now travels the world with Kosui at his side, watching over the land with a sharp eye, observing acts of evil. Appearance Following his regeneration, Kisui's body gained a radical set of changes. The two most obvious being his more taller and slimmer frame, and his blonde hair. Still donning the damaged attire he had during his battles with Kosui and Kokushi, he wishes to get these changed out. His eyes had changed as well. Losing the Rinnegan he once had, his eyes were replaced with a striking pair of orange eyes that seem to compliment his hair, which is more or less similar to his old hairstyle, albeit it more ruffled up and longer in some places. He finds himself wearing glasses when close to someone or something due to his hyperopia (farsightedness) following his regeneration. Because he needs to wear them when in close quarters combat, the glasses are made of a strong, hard to break material and the lenses are shatter proof. Personality After his regeneration, he found his personality shifting quite a lot. After the regeneration was complete, he found himself oddly more confident than he used to be, perhaps greatly so. He finds himself trying to come to terms with his regeneration while also trying to figure out just who he is now and what he's going to do. He often finds himself overthinking some things, coming up with complex and complicated solutions trying to solve what should be a rather simple problem. He has taken on a more cynical personality with this form, often finding himself lost emotionally, but having Kosui by his side helps him cope with those emotions. He often finds himself less willing to trust anyone else but the people he knows, often siding with an err of caution, much like how he used to when he was younger in his first form. He is emotionally exhausted, wary of the darkness that inhabits the world, but he is selfless and very protective of those he trusts. He is very wise for his age and this wisdom has been noticed by even the elders in Sunagakure, those who have gained respect of Kisui's wisdom. He strives to help those who he feels needs help, always lending a guiding hand to help contribute to bettering the world in small, but meaningful ways. He does not belittle those who wish to step over him, but sympathizes with those he sees with evil in their hearts. He knows that tragedy has fallen upon them in a way they could not recover. He forgives the actions done to him, even when he doesn't forget them. But unlike most, he does not forget to the point of revenge. Abilities While Kisui can no longer utilize the powerful abilities he did in his previous form, he found himself able to do new things. Instead of having an affinity to Yin-Yang Release, he found it shifting to Earth and Fire Release. This, in turn, gave him the Kekkei Genkai Lava Release. He also recalled some memories of his taijutsu, specifically the Shifting Sands style, but has a hard time remembering his capoeira skills. What's most pronounced is his Earth Release skills, perhaps greater than any other. His skills with a stone are above and beyond. Nature Manipulation Kisui has found himself capable of utilizing Earth Release and Fire Release following his regeneration. While still learning how to use them to their full potential, he has allowed them to be used to impressive lengths. By combining the usage of both, Kisui can utilize the Kekkei Genkai Lava Release, which itself has a plethora of different uses. By utilizing Earth Release, he can create strong defenses to help protect himself with, while going on the offensive with his Fire Release. Utilization of Lava Release is commonly used to help break distance between him and his opponent if he feels too uncomfortable getting up close with his opponent. Ninjutsu Kisui's ninjutsu has been focused into high defense and high offense style fighting. But utilizing Earth Release, he helps create strong defenses in the form of protection and diversions to throw his opponent's rhythm off. By utilizing earth pillars, he can slow his opponent's movement down enough to get them wide open for attack. That's when he goes in with his Fire Release. By utilizing a deceptive style of flame manipulation, Kisui ensures his attacks aren't seen until he wants them to be seen, which is often at the last second. By delaying the time it takes for the oxygen to begin affecting the flames, he can effectively set it up where the flames ignite when they're right against the opponent, making him an elusive offensive fighter. He is also skilled at using specialization techniques. By utilizing a combination of the Shadow Clone Technique and the Body Flicker technique in unison, Kisui can create clones that seem to shift position in an almost indeterminable amount of time. This allows Kisui to to set up devastating combos by creating a tandem assault with the clones. Earth Mastery Perhaps a fallback to Kisui's manipulation of nature thanks to his Yin-Yang Release: Blueprint, Kisui has gained a masterful knowledge with Earth Release. Those who have seen his Earth Release have considered him perhaps the most elite user of the element. Just a small amount of Earth energy from him is enough to leave a noticeable aura. Kisui describes his Earth Release as the ultimate defense. Every form of stone in the world is capable of being created by Kisui, with the strongest a stone called "Lonsdaleite". This material, which is fifty eight percent stronger than diamond, is created when a meteorite hits against a deposit of granite, fusing the two materials together into a dense, heavily pressurized stone. Due to the scarcity of this stone, Kisui has learned how to create it from chakra after studying a sample of the stone's properties. Though not as physically strong as the real thing, it still serves an excellent tool for defense, and even offense if he chooses to use it to attack. This Lonsdaleite is used by Kisui to create a nearly impenetrable defense. Thanks to its incredibly dense and solid structure, the stone is capable of blocking a vast majority of high velocity and high impact attacks without even so much as a chip off of the stone. By encasing himself in the stone, Kisui can create a virtually impenetrable barrier that close to nothing can break. Lacking the stress lines diamonds possess, Lonsdaleite is a much more sturdier material that can withstand far more punishment. His manipulation of the earth allows him to split the earth with but a mere step, creating devastating tremors that split the ground in two. But with little effort on his part, Kisui could just as easily fuse the two back together. This immense pressure causes a massive energy buildup, which Kisui can exploit to create ultrahard stone projectiles that can pierce through most metals due to increased pressure and density amplifying their acceleration. Very little effort is required on his part to utilize this element, capable of using most Earth Release techniques with as little as one or two handseals. But it's guaranteed that any technique he uses in this nature affinity will be absolutely powerful. This mastery over the element ensures he has the ultimate defense against any Earth Release and Wind Release user, even capable of defending against Lightning Release users with the aforementioned Lonsdaleite stone. His mastery over Earth Release has earned him the moniker "Emperor of Stone" (御上の石 Okami no Ishi). Those who have witnessed his Earth Release capabilities remark that Kisui could create a mountain of stone with but a single step. With this master caliber level of Earth Release, he can detect faint vibrations in the ground from many villages away, capable of isolating them by their weight and method of step. Further experimentation in his earth mastery has allowed him to erode large variety of stones and earth materials down to their base minerals. Not only does this allow him to create new stones or earth via the fusion of these minerals, but also allows him to study the formation of the minerals themselves and apply them to other forms of creation. His advances in earth manipulation allow him to create wide varieties of stone and earthen materials allow him to create even broader defenses with which to protect himself and his team with. This has also given him a closer step in creating pure Lonsdaleite, but more research will have to be done before then. Despite all these skills at his disposal, he lacks one thing the regenerative energies failed to give him; Control. His energies drew something from nothing, trying to make something without a canvas. These skills, when used, end up bringing harm to him as his body struggles to pull on these energies. He will need a way to learn how to control this energy before he can make it any further in his mastery. No one is aware of this more than he, but with nothing to lose and everything to gain, he stands willing to learn to control his powers, not just the sake for himself, but for the sake of his companion. Fire Release Proficiency Kisui's Fire Release capabilities are at an expert's pace. Utilizing one of the three nature affinities given to him after his regeneration, Kisui has taken a liking to use Fire Release for offensive purposes. When activating this nature, sensory-nins will note that his body gains a hot, very fiery aura that they could feel. Thanks to his expertise in Fire Release, Kisui can not only manipulate the shape of the flames, but also when oxygen will begin to affect them. He can wait until right at the last second when the energy is right in front of his target and allow the oxygen to dictate the flames, causing them to burst with a magnificent glow of embers. This knowledge in Fire Release allows him to curb the flow of battle by redirecting flames lashed out at him away from his presence, even causing them to vanish completely. This allows him to possess a natural defense against some Fire Release users. While he is somewhat affected by Water Release users, he has defenses against water. By creating a strong source of heat, Kisui can evaporate sources of water by raising the water's temperature high enough where water molecules begin to break apart, giving him defense against most Water Release users save for those who are an expert in the field. His expertise in Fire Release has allowed Kisui to drastically reduce the amount of handseals required for Fire Release techniques, meaning he can use as little as one handseal for most high end C and low end B ranking Fire element techniques. This allows him to cut their usage time dramatically, ensuring Kisui is always ready to utilize a Fire technique whenever he needs to. Kisui is also capable of manipulating natural flames brought on by nature in a pinch. By creating a field of chakra around them, Kisui gains control of the flames to manipulate them however he wishes, capable of turning them into nearly any technique available in his repertoire. Lava Release Proficiency When the proficiency of his Fire Release is combined with his mastery of Earth Release, Kisui is capable of using a powerful form of Lava Release. By manipulating the properties of one or both of the two, Kisui can utilize Lava Release in a wide variety of different ways. By providing a more evened out form of both earth and fire, Kisui can create a rubbery, vulcanized substance for offense and defense. This material is very flexible and can be used to create a wide variety of things, from defensive walls and spheres, to offensive poles and spears. By providing a more earth dominant variant, Kisui can create hot, molten rocks that can be launched at his opponents to deliver large amounts of damage. When fire is the more dominant of the two, Kisui creates a substance known as calcium oxide, better known as quicklime. This corrosive substance is detrimental to a person's health and can stick to a person's lungs, causing a wide variety of breathing issues, even causing burning of the nasal septum, abdominal pains, nausea and vomiting. It is highly flammable and becomes far more flammable when exposed to water, meaning a quicklime induced flame cannot be put out with water. By increasing the output of both earth and fire energy, Kisui can create a corrosive, syrup-like substance for offensive and defensive purposes that melts away nearly anything that comes into contact with it. With Kosui at his side, his Lava Release capabilities become even more proficient. When the two utilize their elements, they can create obsidian based techniques that deliver brutal damage to their opposition. Transformation By filtering his chakra into a massive medium, Kisui can undergo a unique transformation that allows him to enhance his abilities. As his chakra begins to set within a specific area of his body, it begins pushing outward, creating a set of large wings upon his back. The wings help provide a passive boost to his energy by filtering natural energy around him into chakra. This helps allow him to utilize his techniques more freely. On top of this, his speed is increased greatly, allowing him to move much faster than normal. The wings themselves are very thick, allowing him to use them for defensive purposes. Thanks to their neutral composition, they can deflect the majority of ninjutsu techniques back against its user. Taijutsu Though Kisui's memories of his taijutsu is vague, he recalls how to utilize his Shifting Sands style taught to him by the warriors in Sunagakure. By utilizing his Shifting Sands, Kisui creates an elusive dance that keeps his opponent's rhythm off kilter. Using chakra control, he can exert his chakra before every strike, similar to a Gentle Fist user, but instead of using it to block off tenketsu, the chakra exertion is used for quick, punishing strikes. Likening the style to a cobra or scorpion going on the attack, his strikes are quick, almost like a blur, making him a hard opponent to counter with. His usage of taijutsu isn't without its drawbacks though. Because he has hyperopia, he requires the usage of his custom built glasses to see things up close. If knocked off of his face, he may have a hard time seeing his opponent if they're too close, making close quarters combat difficult for him. Elementally Enhanced Taijutsu: By combining his Shifting Sands style with his elemental affinities, Kisui can add further to the fighting style's lethality. By utilizing Earth Release, Kisui can create crushing strikes that seem to shake the ground itself with every impact. This helps to increase the raw damage output done by giving the chakra a stone hard, physical catalyst that shatters upon impact to deliver shrapnel against the opponent, a one two punch of damage. By utilizing Fire Release, Kisui can ignite his legs and feet to create burning strikes that deliver hot, flaming attacks against his opponent. This also works as a defense against the cold, allowing Kisui to keep himself warm in colder climates. By utilizing Lava Release, Kisui creates pools of lava with each step and strike, meaning each impact could potentially end up melting something. Each element serves a unique purpose that Kisui utilizes for each situation. God Speed Fist: Kisui's enhanced speed with his chakra wings gives him incredible boosts of speed, allowing him to easily take down countless enemies in a heartbeat with an attack he calls the God Speed Fist (神速拳 Shinsokuken). By flipping a coin, he can use his speed to clear out entire waves of enemies before returning and catching the coin. Even without his chakra wings, he can still move fast enough to clear out smaller waves of enemies, but with the speed his chakra wings give him, combined with the passive chakra replenishing, he can move much faster and take out even more enemies with his incredible speed. All Breaking Strike: Kisui's enhanced strength under the influence of his chakra wings allows him to deliver more and more powerful attacks. By using the natural energy gathered with his wings, he can revert back some of the filtered chakra, turning it into natural energy. By surrounding his fist with it, he can deliver a punch of magnificent power, which he calls the All Breaking Strike (全破棄撃 Zenhakigeki). Anything that comes into contact with it, no matter how durable or strong it is, is destroyed by the incredible strength Kisui possesses, combined with the power of natural energy flowing through his fist. Intelligence Much like his previous form, Kisui is a very intelligent individual. Some of those who have fought him and fought with him have took note of his intelligence before his other skills, noting how quick he is to adapt in combat. Always coming up with endless arrays of strategies, Kisui is always inspecting every part of a battle, every minor change in patterns. He changes his combat methods constantly for even the smallest shift in the tide of battle. But perhaps his intelligence shines most in giving his opponents that feeling that they've won, taking advantage of their sense of pride and destroying it in the most proficiently thorough way possible. Even outside of battle, Kisui demonstrates his incredible intelligence by memorizing many different things in the world. He has memorized scientific writings with but a few seconds of reading the information and can write them down word for word. His knowledge of the universe is something that persists in this form, constantly writing endless equations on planetary formation, the mathematical and physical properties of black holes, and much more. In Sunagakure, his universal knowledge has helped provide new fields of scientific observations that have helped Sunagakure's educational background thrive. Quotes "Good and evil may be the most opposite ends of the spectrum, but what made a person choose which path to undertake is largely the same; Something in their life changed them, for the better, or for the worst, and they chose to follow that path to the bitter end, hoping to get some kind of closure or satisfaction in the deeds they do. So when I see someone with absolute evil in their hearts, I do not bear anger over them, but grief and sympathy. Whatever made them that way was something too tragic for them to see the bright side of things, and that all they felt in their life was anger, misery, disconnection." "We can stay in one place, rooted down by our doubts and fears and let the world keep going without us doing a thing, or we can take that first step, change the world into something better." "You can't change the past, but you can ruin the present by worrying about the future."